simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Cecil Terwilliger
|Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Cecil Terwilliger |Row 2 title = Level Required |Row 2 info = 5 |Row 3 title = Cost |Row 3 info = FREE |Row 4 title = Number of Jobs |Row 4 info = 6 |Row 5 title = Quests |Row 5 info = Say "Cheers" |Row 6 title = Premium Character? |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Collection |Row 7 info = The Terwilligers }} is an ex-limited time character released on April 14, 2015 during the Terwilligers 2015 Event. He is part of The Terwilligers character set along with Sideshow Bob and his family. He is unlocked at Let Bygones Be Gone quest. He then returned during the Time Traveling Toaster 2017 Event along with a new questline, Road to Riches About Cecil is the brother of Sideshow Bob, son of Dame Judith Underdunk and Dr. Robert, uncle to Gino Terwilliger and brother in-law to Francesca Terwilliger. When he was young, Cecil was ignored repeatedly by his parents, and instead compared to Bob, similar to the rest of his life. Cecil's dream since a child was to become Krusty's sidekick on The Krusty the Clown Show. Cecil spent, according to Bob, "four years at clown college", to which Cecil replies, "I'd thank you not to refer to Princeton that way". Krusty and the producers of his show rejected Cecil during his audition. Cecil offered to perform his prepared "pie-in-the-face take" before he was ushered off-stage, but this did not change the producers' minds as Cecil lacked the dignity necessary to pull the bit off. It was then that Krusty spotted Robert, standing to the side in a fine suit and looking like he genuinely didn't want to be there. Krusty ordered a pie-in-the-face for him, the resulting impact knocking off Robert's top hat and causing his hair to spring up from under it, Krusty hired Robert as his sidekick on the spot. Cecil resented and was jealous of his brother, His birthday is also on May 18, 1973. Jobs Quests Upon appearing in your town, Cecil will immediately begin the quest chain Cecil's Redemption. At the beginning of this quest, his only available action is the one required to complete the quest. At the end of the Terwillgers 2015 event he will begin the Say "Cheers" quest chain and now has multiple actions to be completed. Trivia *His voice actor is David Hyde Pierce, who portrayed Kelsey Grammer (Sideshow Bob)'s brother on Frasier. Gallery File:CecilTerwilliger.jpg| 's unlock artwork File:CecilTerwilligerUnlock.jpg| 's unlock screen File:CecilsRedemption.jpg File:CecilWandering.jpg|Cecil wandering around Springfield. File:CecilsTasks.jpg|Cecil's tasks. File:CecilOpera.jpg|Cecil performing at the Opera. File:Cecil Terwilliger Surveying the Town.png|Cecil Surveying the Town. File:Cecil Practicing Stand-Up in front of the Open Air Stage.png|Cecil Practicing Stand-Up in front of the Open Air Stage. File:Level 59.png | 's first Level-up message. File:88.jpeg |One of 's random Level-up messages. received_1965447853540465.png|Cecil after completing a job received_339190550206633.png|Cecil Practicing Stand-Up received_369164873820743.png|Cecil's Opera Performance received_616830052087145.png|Cecil Surveying the Town Cecil make amends idle.gif|Cecil's Redemption Cecil make amends front walk.gif|Cecil's Redemption (animation) File:Cecil Terwilliger in the show.png|Cecil Terwilliger in the show Category:Characters Category:Terwilligers 2015 Event Category:The Terwilligers Category:Unvoiced Characters Category:Non Premium Items Category:Regular Characters Category:Adults Category:Regular Male Category:Gentlemen Category:Criminals Category:Brainiacs Category:Entrepreneurs Category:Ex Limited Time